Problem: What is the slope of the line passing through $(-3,5)$ and $(2,-5)$?
Explanation: We have $m = \dfrac{y_2 - y_1}{x_2-x_1} = \dfrac{-5-5}{2-(-3)} = \dfrac{-10}{5} = \boxed{-2}$.